User talk:WeAreAllDisturbed
Helpful Tip Here's a handy and helpful tip that every user ought to get in the habit of doing. Before you make an edit to correct something somebody else has done, or to even find out who made any edits before you did, go read the link at the top of the page you want to edit called "history." If every user filled in the comment space as to exactly what edit they did and why, you can read those comments there and see what's going on. But, by making edits without a clue as to what's going on, you end up being involved in what some people call "editing wars." That is when somebody puts incorrect information on a page, another editor comes along and corrects it, then the original editor comes back and changes the edit back to it's incorrect form. This concept of online encyclopedias, such as the Hot Wheels Wiki is, can only work if the information added is actually correct. Incorrect information doesn't do anybody any good. So, with that in mind, why do you keep changing "Jack Hammer" back to it's being based upon an Edsel station wagon? Is NOT based upon an Edsel, but in fact, it is based upon an Oldsmobile. I have got better things to do with my time that to keep changing your same mistake over and over. Either, do it right, or don't do it. Have I explained myself well enough so you can understand what I'm saying? Because if you can't understand what I'm trying to say, I can try explaining it in a different way, one that you can comprehend. Are we good on this now? HaarFager 02:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Maelstrom610 (Talk) 21:19, March 28, 2012 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! The Bat Hey WeAreAllDisturbed, First of all, happy birthday and best wishes. I accept teaming up with you to find out what car The Bat is based on. It actually isn't based on a real car but based on Batman's vehicle from "The Dark Knight Rises". I'll find more info about that. Best regards, Jay Haddad Undo I saw where you had "undid" revisions by another user on the Dodge D-50 page. I can't find anything that was "undone." I'm just curious, what did you undo there? Not being critical or anything, just curiousity. HaarFager (talk) 00:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Warning - Images Please do not post images here that you have taken from other websites. It's not allowed here. Only post images that you have taken yourself. The same applied for information. Please only post factual information. Things you have heard or think you saw simply won't cut it. Consider this your first and only warning regarding the images. Thank you. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 01:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC)